Love Contract
by Adorable Wishes
Summary: An arrogant but hot Sasuke needs a good girlfriend to impress the parents, while the innocent yet fierce Sakura is in need of help to save her restaurant. An unexpected acquaintance leads the two into a twisted love story.
1. Chapter 1

Love contract.

Okay, so I've had this idea of writing again ever since my summer vacation starts but I just didn't have enough time to. Maybe it's the packing. But an idea struck and I finally decided to write. Characters may be OOC. Besides that, I hope you guys like it! x)

No credits for some of the ideas I took by watching a lot of dramas. I Do Not own Naruto and this is only a fan writing a story in her mind.

-

-

-

Sakura looked at the time, and started moving around anxiously. Her best friend should have been here by now.

'Where the hell is she?? She better have a good excuse for this one.' She said to herself.

Not long after that, she heard a honk outside and peeked from her curtain window.

"About time..." she took her bag, her keys and her mobile.

Taking less than 5 minutes to make sure every part of her house is locked; she walks quickly towards her best friend's car, with a frustrated frown on her face.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Sorry Sakura, there was traffic. And you know what happen when I sleep late right?" Tenten pleads with a sorry expression.

Tenten was an architect. She has been very successful except for the fact that she would sometimes look exhausted from all her plans she does.

"I thought I told you, this was important" she said, still with a dissatisfied look.

"I very well know that. But I had to stay up last night. I would have got tons of work to do if I hadn't. You know what it's like being in my place don't you?"

Sakura's frown decreased as she thought of what Tenten just explained. She has some problems in her house. Though she might always look strong, but it's only a show for not being taken advantage of. She knew very well that her parents are going through a rough time right now, and it affect Tenten's life too.

"I've been telling you to move in my house. Haven't I?" Sakura questioned.

Sakura questioned herself sometimes of how a successful girl like Tenten still lives with her parent. She wouldn't ask though. Not at the moment.

"Yeah, I know that. And I'll do that as soon as possible. Maybe giving my parents some time to settle their problems is the best thing to do right now…" Her voice had an edgy tone at her last line.

Sakura knew it was a sad topic to talk about early in the morning so she changes it to something else.

"Thanks…" Tenten muttered before she starts.

"You know that you're always welcome…." She answered. "So anyway, I heard there's this new sale going on right? And you told me you might need some new outfit? We could go after I finish my stuffs with the loan manager." Sakura smiled.

Tenten's quiet face suddenly had a gleam of excitement once she heard the "shop" word. Sakura wasn't really the type that would shop a lot but she knew her best friend would. And that's exactly what they're gonna be doing in the afternoon.

-

-

-

"Heeey! Did you get the loan? 'Cus I have great ne---" Tenten's voice cut off when she saw Sakura's disappointed face.

"Hey, what's wrong??" A concerned look, though she knows exactly what was wrong; Sakura didn't get it. As soon as Sakura was near enough, she threw her arms at her and comforted her.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay… You'll get it soon. Don't give up now…" was all she could say when she saw Sakura tearing up.

"It-it's been a-a lot of times already," Sakura stuttered while crying. "All of them re-rejected it. And-and I can't do anything."

"Hey. We'll find a solution right?"

Sakura couldn't say anything else but continue crying.

-

-

-

'_Take care of the restaurant for me and your father. It's all what's left of us for you, Sakura' _

Those words keep ringing in Sakura's head. Those were the last words from her mother, after the accident that killed both of them afterwards.

Without realization, tears fell again.

She shook it off.

The afternoon plan with Tenten was cancelled (obviously). Although Sakura was fine but Tenten insisted on making it a few days later. She smiled as Tenten's comforting words and her kind smile showed up in her mind.

She had stayed at her house since the afternoon and been searching for other sources of help she could get to save her family's restaurant. Either that or the restaurant is closing down.

She frowned as she heard her stomach grumbled, showing signs that she hadn't eat anything since she got home. Sakura decided to find something in the kitchen, cook something and watch TV to keep her mind off.

It didn't take long for her to cook. She was an excellent cook, besides the clear fact that both her parents were… Sakura had always had troubles with finding enough loans so that she could continue the hard work of her late parents. She was an outstanding chef in a hotel, but apparently she had to take leave for awhile. Finding loan isn't easy these days. Especially with the entire loan manger she'd met; they don't have any feelings towards the needs of others like her.

Sakura hated those types of people. She could accept the fact that some may take advantage of the loan and may not pay back later but she wasn't that kind of girl. She invested almost all of her money for the restaurant and now, she only need a little bit more so that it would work. But she had always been rejected and for all the same reason.

Sakura sighed after a moment and after cleaning everything up, she decided to search for other help from the internet and maybe later, take a good night sleep, if that was possible.

--

--

So, I hope that was a good start. A blurry start I know, but I'll continue writing. I know the characters are out but it's just my own way of writing. I'll try my best and improve! There may not be new updates soon but I'll try my best. Thanks for reading and please Review!! X)

Sneak peak: Our hot Sasuke-kun may make his infamous arrogant attitude in the next chapter! Hope you'll enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Love Contract

Chapter 2 (I saw that first!)

Thanks a lot for the reviews and luck guys! Really made me feel excited just by reading them. And again, I'll try my best to work hard and use the advices you guys gave me.

Thanks for reading. Please review at the end and let me know what you guys think of this one! X]

-

-

-

Sakura's alarm clock rang loudly that morning and she took a lot of effort to wake up. She realized that she hadn't had a proper good night sleep for quite some time. And now, she also realized that she was sleeping on the computer table, with all the sheets and all the notes she took from the internet.

She yawned slowly and stretched a little. It was a weekend, so it at least gave her some break. And there was also that promise she made with Tenten to go shopping with her.

'Hurrmmm….' She steadily stood up so that she wouldn't fall from dizziness.

Sakura grabbed her towel and went straight to the bathroom.

-

-

-

After a fresh shower, she grabbed her normal clothes thinking that she would prepare some breakfast. Even her eating patterns were affected by all the things she does every day. Her stomach grumbles as she walks down the stairs.

She took some bread toast and made some waffles (very hungry at the moment) and some mango juice from her refrigerator.

With a little bit of honey and some chocolate ice cream on top, she enjoyed her waffles. Her bread toast was already finished by the time she was waiting for her waffle.

Now she decided to go up and do some light exercise in her room. And then call Tenten for something new.

She looked at the calendar for awhile (since she was forgetful at times. She usually mistook the date by the day after) and she saw that Naruto's birthday was coming soon.

"Oh shit" she said suddenly. "No wonder I thought I forgot something."

-

-

-

(Text messages are apparently not written in short forms. Well, at least not most of 'em)

New text message to: Tenten

Heeya! How are you? I've been thinking about the plans that we made that day. Do you think you're free by the afternoon? And I just realized that Naruto's birthday is coming soon! Thank god I looked at the calendar, or that guy is going to kill me for not having a birthday present! Reply asap.

10 minutes later

New text message from: Tenten

Hey Sakura. I'm doing fine thanks. Wbu? Sorry but I can't make it today. Thanks for reminding me though. I'm going to a meeting soon. You're lucky that I saw this message before that. But really sorry. Ask Hinata. Maybe she'll go with you. Ttyl. Tc.

Sakura sighed after reading the message from Tenten.

"Hurrm, maybe I'll try Hinata. But thinking that it's the weekend, Naruto had probably booked her the whole day for some cheesy date with her." She laughed along at her last statement.

She tried anyway. She called Hinata and see if she could make it. Unfortunately but unsurprisingly, Hinata IS booked. By no one else but Naruto.

She expected that all along. Since Naruto may be tavelling to a lot of places and may not have time to meet his girlfriend.

She giggled at the thought when Naruto first realized that he had a crush on Hinata. Thank god those two hooked up. Hinata is a pretty shy girl and for some dumb guy like Naruto, even a hint as clear as a crystal, he wouldn't even get it. They always blushed whenever being teased by their friends. Sakura sometimes envy Hinata for having someone. Naruto may be a lot of thing, but he's caring and kind, Hinata would need someone like him.

"Now that those two are having a date, I guess I'll just have to shop alone then." Sakura muttered.

Sakura did not forget though, to ask where Naruto and Hinata would be having a date, because she wouldn't want to meet them along the way. Especially Naruto. He would be so nosy and would ask so many questions.

-

-

-

Sakura made her way through the mall's entrance. She knew what was Naruto's favorite brand and she quickly made her way to there.

_  
Pierre Cardin_

It says on top. There was a sale going on, so there were a lot people trying everything on; shoes, clothes, etc.

She needs to find something... simple, yet enough to impress a guy like Naruto.

"Hurrrrm....." she wondered to herself and suddenly found a pair of shoes not far away from her. She walks quickly towards it but then....

A guy suddenly came along and took one of it.

"Hey! I saw that first!" Sakura shouted, which make some of the shoppers stare at her for a while.

But then, she paused. Even though he was in a simple T-shirt and a normal jeans, he looked like...

Well, like an....angel.

His face was perfect. It's like even in the crowd full of people in the shop, he stood out.

He didn't belong there, he should be in one of those fashion shows where they show these super-hot-models like him.

(It's funny that all this came to her mind in one short while).

She didn't really care. She wanted it. Well, it was mostly for Naruto. That guy needs some fashion sense to begin with. And that shoe can be a start.

The guy in front of her frowned. And said happily, "Well, _I _touched it first"

It disgusted Sakura by the way he acts. (Mostly because she was jealous she wasn't fast enough to grab them)

She rapidly grab the other one and said, "Ha! And now we're even!" along with a weird victory laugh that she usually does when she discovered something useful.

The guy made a face which says 'this girl is mental, and i don't know what's wrong with her'.

Sakura made her face more serious.

"Look, my friend's birthday is coming up okay? And I need those shoes for him. So please, just give it to me?" she hear herself pleads now. (God! Just because of a pair of shoes??!) but Sakura thought that it wasn't bad to try her luck if the guy fall for it.

"Pfft, it that the best you can do woman?" he answered. "_I _saw it first, _I_ grabbed it first, and _I'm _the one that will be bringing these shoes home!"

"And beside," he continues with an interesting look on his face, "how much does these cost anyway? You could find something else. Urmm you know, those shops where they sell shoes for what? less than 100 bucks?"

Sakura's face was full of anger as she hears his insults.

"I. Saw. It. First!" Sakura emphasises each and every word in her statement.

'If that didn't work on him then I guess I'll have no choice but to grab the other one'

But before she could do anything, the guy called someone. HUGE more like.

He was wearing a black suit, with shades on, (even though it's indoors) and the guy who was arguing with Sakura earlier whispered something to him.

Sakura just stood and stared for a moment. _What was going on?_

"Yes, Sasuke-sama" he said after this guy name "Sasuke" finishes what he has to say.

Oh, hot name for a hot guy. But, "sama"? isn't that just a little bit too much? He's just a guy...

Sakura shook the thought off her head.

She cleared her throat then. He looked.

"Well then, urrmm, miss" as he was trying to be polite, "as I was saying then, I'll be taking these home"

She wanted to walk up to him and grab the shoes as fast as she could but the super-massive guy came in front of her and she stopped just as she was about to hit him.

"Uuuggghhh" she frowned. Her face full of frustration.

Thank god she could keep her anger down. She found another pair of shoes that looks similar to the other one and she decided to buy it.

'I swear..! If I ever meet that guy again, I'm gonna beat him up to death' she smiled an evil smile, which kind of scared the cashier and Sakura hurried her way back home.

-

-

-

She would have the gift wrapped but she was too tired for some reason. She roamed around the whole mall and came back home only when it's late. As soon as she stepped in her house, she went up, changed her clothes, brushed her teeth and throw herself on her bed. She sighed.

There was something about that...guy.

Yes, no one could avoid the fact that he was a GOD. But with an arrogant and disgusting attitude.

'What was up with that anyway?' She asked herself.

If he was kind enough then she would even _pleasurely _give up the shoes for someone like him.

She wondered the whole night and didn't bother to have anything to eat.

-

-

-

How was that then? I hope you guys had fun. And thanks for reading! Please reviewww!! x)

P.S: I hope you guys don't mind bout choosing the 'Pierre Cardin' thing. Lol, that was the first thing that came in my mind.

Next Episode: Love Contract - Chapter 3 (He's WHAT?!)

Sneak Peak: "So you're telling me that you're not a stalker? Oh plleeeaaassee"


	3. Chapter 3

Love Contract

Chapter 3 (He's WHAT??!)

Thanks for the reviews guys. x)

I've got so many ideas in my head right now. I might be publishing two stories today. MIGHT. That's cuz I'm away for about a week. I'll try and update as soon as I can. Please PLEAASEE review! Cuz I get so excited by reading them! Hope you enjoy this one.

Excuse me for the whole banking thing. I don't really know how it works so I just write CEO.

-

-

-

"Miss Haruno" Sakura head lifts up as she heard her name being called. She was here for the last chance she could get of getting a loan.

"Yes that's me." I lift my hand a little so that the receptionist could see me. Sakura took all the files and check what she was wearing if it has any crumples on it. She tied her ponytail tighter and stood up. (It was as if she was in an interview or something. Lmao)

"Yes, very well. Thank you for your patience. The one in charged will be dealing with your problem. This way please…" her appearance was very simple and neat. She had her glasses on but without them, she would look better. She escorts me to a wide hallway which leads to a room, which she could pretty much say, bigger than her living room.

She let out a 'whoa' quite enough so that nobody else could hear. It was pretty amazing. Even all the decorations put up in the hallway was impressing. There were almost wide glass windows everywhere she sees. The couches were dark brown which really goes with the whole decoration that has been put up. The paintings, the plants nearby, it could make an impact on almost anybody who comes here.

'Maybe the room would be giving much more detail. I wonder if I have enough budgets and I could try and decorate the restaurant as unique as this…The interior designer should be well known. But then again, I should know how much it'll cost. Wow, there's so much to do….' She let her thoughts trailed off until she was cut off when the receptionist says something.

"Just enter this room when his assistant calls you. Please be seated by then. Would you like anything to drink?" she asked with her tiny little voice.

"Urm that's okay. Thank you." She nodded and the receptionist went back to her work.

'This amazes me even more. This "waiting room" is huuuugggee. And the service here is good too. I hope the man in charge would be able to please me today. I just need a little loan, and I'll pay back. After that then I'll manage the restaurant by myself……' her thoughts began again.

Just then a girl in plain dark blue suit came to me and looks at a piece of paper.

"If I'm not mistaken… you are, Miss Haruno Sakura, is that correct?" She smiled a little.

"Yes that's correct. Would I be able to meet the man in charge now? You see it's quite important to me." She asked with desperation.

"I think this is the only time he would be free today. He would be flying to Morocco in two days and to New York in a couple of weeks later. If you would follow me this way please?" she headed to the door and Sakura trailed behind her. Although she had no idea of why the assistant just told her his whole schedules.

His assistant, which Sakura has no idea by which name she goes by, knocked on the door. And both of us could hear the 'Come in' from inside of the room. She opened the door and Sakura was in her own world again. She stares at the room in astonishment. Sakura could see that if you open the door, there was a huge glass window which would let you see the whole view of the city. She didn't realize that there were two other people in the room busy talking about something.

She shook her head and by that time the assistant was walking out the door.

'Exactly how long was I daydreaming again?' she asked herself.

She turned her head to the left now and see that the manager has his back on her by the way his chair was facing. But someone else was staring at her. She looked.

He giggled a little. It was kind of…..cute. He had a pretty face too. His eyes were the ones that attract Sakura the most. It has the most interesting shade of grey. You could be lost just by staring into it.

"Are you done with your daydreaming?" he asked with a calm voice.

Sakura blushed.

She cleared her throat and look at the name on the table.

It says:

Uchiha Sasuke : Chief Executive Officer (CEO)

Now why does _that_ sounds familiar.

The chair that was facing her back now turned to face her. Her eyes widened with shock.

"YOU!!" was all she could say after a short pause. Sakura looked like she would jump from her position right now to Sasuke's like a tiger trying to kill its prey.

"Yes, me." He smirked. "I believe we've met before. You seemed pretty shocked."

'Pfft, he doesn't fool me with such a cool look. But I'm pretty sure most girls would just bow to his feet and follow whatever he says. Wait, why the hell is he here? Oh MY GOD. Don't tell me……..GOD he is SUCH a pervert. And that smile of his…. He is hot. That, I'll give it to him. But ewwww, talk about desperation.'

"You stalker!" Sakura shouted. "Buying that pair of shoes I wanted was bad enough okay? Now this?!! How did you pull this off? If you like me so much, then just say it. It's not like I'm gonna tell the whole world that you're such a stalker. Oh my god, I can't believe this." Sakura blabbed.

Sasuke – as Sakura remembered his name from the store looked at me with that look again – "Excuse ME?!" now it was his turn to shout. "Who do you think you are??!" His face was raged with anger.

"Who do I think I am? Well who are you? Why didn't you answer my question? What did you do to pull off such a trick huh?" Sakura asked proudly.

"Just shut up!" he hissed.

Sakura pretty much enjoyed it. They were right when they say, revenge was sweet. Heck yeah it was.

Sasuke calmed himself down and talked to the guy in front of him. Who was pretty much enjoying it as much as Sakura is. His face was amused.

"Neji, this was the weird chick I talked to you about." He frowned and crosses his arm.

"Oh." His face was still amused. He smiled at me. It was a genuine and a kind smile. "She seems interesting."

Sakura blushed again.

'Okay, what is UP with me and HOT guys? It's like I melt just by what they say….'

"If you were kind enough to give up those shoes, I wouldn't have called you a stalker just now." she said with a disgusting voice at the end. She can't get enough of Sasuke's frustration.

"You know, for a girl with a pretty face, you have such a feisty temper." He smirked with 'evil' written all over his face. His insults were the ones that annoy her the most.

'But the 'pretty' was kind of nice.'

She shut her inner self up.

"And for a guy with such an attitude, you don't deserve to have such a pretty face" she was the one who grinned now. "I might actually be interested in you if you don't have such a hideous attitude. I mean, do you even have a girlfriend?" she was mocking him now.

'Ha! Take that'

That did it.

Sasuke stood up suddenly.

"For your information, I DO have one. But that doesn't have anything to do with you. And yes, she loves me if that's what you're going to be asking. What the hell are you doing here anyway? I thought someone wants to talk to me about the loan!" he hit a button in the intercom and started blabbering things so fast, all she could hear was: "Temari! I thought I told you to bring in the girl! This is the second mistake you've done. Come in here NOW" he emphasized at the word.

"Y-y-y-yes Mr. Uchiha" the girl stuttered from the next line.

After a few second, you could hear light footsteps and the door opened. The girl hesitated to come in and she puts down her face almost all the time.

"I thought you were bringing in Miss Haruno!"

"Dude, calm down. It's no biggie." Neji said. He was always so calm and composed.

"B-b-but this is Miss Haruno" Temari answered hesitantly.

She was looking at Sakura now.

"Well, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course I am. But I want to talk to an officer, NOT a stalker." She answered simply.

"I hate to break it up to you, Miss Haruno… but this _is the officer._" Neji said.

"H-he-he's… He's WHAT?!!" she could feel herself almost losing it now. "You're not kidding are you?"

"Now why would I do that? He is the CEO apparently. He's been working in this company for about a year now. He's new but he's good. It's in his genes I guess. He's the rightful owner of this company right after his father retires… He now works in this company and he is the one in charged. And I am currently working under him." Neji smiled as he finishes.

"I've known him for almost my whole life now. We've known each other since kindergarten. I'm Hyuuga Neji." Sooooo not the time for an introduction right now.

Something suddenly popped in Sakura's mind:

'Neji is kind, calm and cute. While his best friend is cruel, agitated and hideous (she meant hot). How did these two become best friends anyway???! This world is so unpredictable. They are like, the total opposite"

"Wait…. He's whhaaat?!" Sakura asked in an outrage. It was as if she didn't hear all the explanation given by Neji.

"He's the officer." Neji repeated.

Sasuke smirked. "Who's the stalker now?" he continued then, with a stern voice. "Listen here, I don't know what kind of trick you're trying to pull off but I have no time to think about this. I'd like you to step out of my office now. I have a lot of work to do now. So just _leave _before I call the security."

"But…but…" she couldn't get the words out.

"But what?!" he spoke with an aggressive tone.

Sakura took a deep breath and spoke, "But you can't be. You're…you're too young. And- and I thought…"

I could see his face filled with satisfaction this time.

"Don't you read news? Or magazines at the very least? I'm very well known as the financial genius. And I have a pretty face, as you mentioned before, as a bonus. People love working with me. You're lucky enough you meet me in person." He answered in an arrogant way.

'It all makes sense now. All the flashbacks from the shop. What Neji said. Why the massive guy had so much respect for him. He was one of his bodyguards. That's why he always gets what he wants. But why does such a guy has to so….._bigheaded_? Couldn't he be nicer to me?' Sakura said to herself.

"So now, please get out of my office." I was sickened just by hearing his voice.

'Wait… wait. This CAN NOT be happening. What-what what on earth just happened? He's what? The CEO? The only one and last chance I got and I blew it? I won't get it now?'

Her face was red with embarrassment. She could feel that her eyes tear up. Not because she just make a fool out of herself in front of some stranger a.k.a the CEO but because she has lost her last chance to have some loan to save her precious restaurant.

Sakura's POV

I felt the disappointment. My focus was blurry now, stupid tears.

My stomach suddenly felt pain. It hurts so much that I thought anything else wouldn't matter.

"Owww.." I groaned slowly and hold my stomach tightly.

I couldn't keep my balance. I fell to my feet.

"What…what's going on?" I spoke in a pathetic tone, knowing that barely anyone can hear me.

"Hey woman, you don't need to pretend anymore. All the acting is done. You can go now while I'm still nice." I heard him talk.

"Wait.. wait Sasuke. I think there's something wrong with her!" based from his voice, I thought it was Sasuke's friend, Neji. For the first time she heard him spoke today, his voice has horror in it.

"It hurts…. So badly….." I held my stomach with a strong grip to try and keep the pain away.

"Pleassseeee….help me" I hear myself pleads.

'Of all the time Sakura… Why now?' I said to myself.

I don't know what was wrong. I feel so weak.

"Temari! Quick! Go call the ambulance" I could hear Sasuke said in a panicked tone.

It suddenly turned black. I couldn't make the difference from the faint voices near me.

Someone held me. The pain was too painful to bear to make me care who it was. I just want it to stop.

-

-

-

I apologize again for the bank thing. I have nooo idea what to say about it. Lol. Anyway, please please pleaaasee review!! And thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks for all the "good-lucks" guys. Remember to review. I'll improve the things I lack. x) Thanks again!

Sneak peak of the next chapter:

Chapter 4 (He is revolting!)

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"According to where you are now, yes. Yes, I think you are." He smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Contract

Chapter 4

I know, I know, I promised that I would be updating sooner but so many things are happening lately. It's shocking. And my grandpa hasn't been well lately and was admitted in the ICU. *Sigh. He's okay now tho. Anyways, I thought of the ending already but I need my reader's opinion on something. Catch my questions at the end!

Hope you enjoy this one. x)

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura's POV

'Ow, my stomach, it hurts… what's going on? Where am I?'

I tried opening my eyes slowly and try to recognize my surroundings.

Based on the bed I'm lying on, and the room and this 'beeping machine' next to me, it's not that hard to guess. I'm in a hospital.

Normal

She remembers what happened at the office. Hell yeah, no one could ever forget something like that.

She sighed, 'Why did I have to faint in HIS office? I mean I could have gotten out fast and just faint on the streets or something. I bet that guy would brag about it later on.' Sakura thought to herself and if she hadn't collapsed in front of Sasuke and _not _get the loan to make it worse.

Sakura heard someone opening the door. She sighed as she sees Sasuke.

She grunted.

"So you're awake now, huh" There was some concern in his voice, but Sakura didn't care. He could have just pretended to do so.

"Nah I'm not…I'm dead, see? And now I'm talking to you. Isn't that scary?" She glared at him.

'What kind of stupid question is that?!' she said to herself.

"You know what I mean." It was his turn to grunt now. "You know, you could have AT LEAST thanked me for pitying you and taking you to the hospital. God woman, don't you have manners at all?" he said after a short pause.

"Okay, listen here, first, I _never, _I repeat NEVER asked for your pity towards me. You could have just leave me there. And second, you didn't bring me to the hospital, the ambulance did." Sakura smirked.

"Hey, I'm not that heartless to just leave you in my office. And besides, what would people think to have some ugly girl like you just lying in the office. As if I would ever let that happen" Sasuke said haughtily.

Sakura groaned.

Before she could say anything back, there was a knock on the door and someone else came in.

Someone who could actually make all the pain away with just a smile.

Sakura smiled when she saw Neji walking towards her.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything?" he asked with sincerity.

"Of course not…And I would never think of you as a disturbance. Unlike your best friend over there. Could you tell him to get out?" Sakura said, with a sharp edge on her few last sentences.

Neji laughed.

"Stop getting on my nerves, would you please?" Both Sakura and Neji could see the rage in Sasuke's eyes as he said the words.

Sakura wouldn't care about his being there, with Neji next to her bed now.

"Oh! You brought flowers. Thanks so much!" Sakura's eyes gleamed with happiness.

Neji laughed again and held the flowers out so that Sakura could reach for it.

"They're very lovely." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke coughed. The happy moment was suddenly interrupted.

"You know that this is not the time that you two could flirt and if you are that desperate, go get a room." He said.

Sakura was mad for the fact that he had to ruin it all.

"If you didn't realize, this IS a room. It's just that you don't have to be in it."

"You two could have the whole day to fight. And I'm pretty sure about that. But Sakura, you have to thank him for this. You fainted just like that. All of us panicked, we thought that you were too shocked over the whole thing. Sasuke called the ambulance as soon as possible and he—"

Sasuke interrupted "That's enough of info you're giving her Neji."

Neji just smiles with calmness after that.

"Okay, I'm not stupid. I know something's up. Tell me what you're hiding." Sakura said, wanting to know the truth.

"Listen Sakura, Sasuke… he thought of some sort of a deal for you" Neji explained.

"Deal? I don't wanna hear about it" Sakura answered.

"You will if you want the loan." Sasuke sneered.

Sakura sighed and thought about the loan.

'Well, this is my last chance to save the restaurant. I mean, how bad can the deal be? Maybe I could just do what he wants for now, I can walk out anytime I want.'

"Fine. Let's hear it." She finally said.

"Okay." Sasuke starts. "The deal is, you will get your loan. Maybe even more than you asked for. But you would have to pretend to be my fiancé first."

Neji continues to what Sasuke said, "He needs to have someone like you to impress his parents. He's reaching the age of 30, and his parents said that he needs to be married before then. He's 27 now, but his parents have been bugging him lately. With all the pictures they took as "candidates" and asking their friends for their single daughters, it freaks him out. But you're different Sakura. You have all of the features that he needs to amaze them. He just need a little more time to search for someone else, well since neither of you likes each other. But at the end, as he promised, you will get your loan."

"Wait, wait. Did I hear right? Fiancé? What?! Why?? It doesn't make sense at all!" Sakura could hear herself about to scream now.

And then he stomach felt the pain again. "Owww" she grumbled.

"Calm down, would you? It's only pretence. That's all you have to do. Nothing else. It's not like I'm asking you to marry me or something. Heck no, that would be the last thing I wanna do." Sasuke said.

"Never thought you were this stupid, oh-so-Mr. CEO" Sakura said after the pain slowly subsides. "Fiancé in other words means that you're engaged. Which means, asking someone to marry you. And that turns out to be me. Eww. I don't wanna marry a guy like you. Or even pretend."

"Yeah, yeah whatever it is you wanna say. I'm not really in the mood to hear your crappy talk. But it is the only way for you to get your loan."

"Do you think I'm stupid? I mean, to agree to something like that?" Sakura glared.

"According to where you are now, yes. Yes, I think you are." He smirked as a reply.

"Huh, what do you mean?" she was confused now.

"Why do you think you're in a hospital right now? It's all because of your stupidity,idiot. Do you even know why you're here?"

It was time Neji speaks again.

"The doctor explained to us that you had an acute gastritis. It's a gastric pain. It may be because of something you ate. And also, the stress that you always put on yourself can make it worse. You have to rest for a little while." Neji calmly explained.

Sakura took her time to absorb all that Neji had said. And she knew that she has been abiding with whatever food she could take, not realizing that it would have such an effect. And for the first time, she actually agreed to what Sasuke said, she was stupid.

Sakura just nodded and kept her silence.

"We'd better get going now… You need your rest Miss Haruno" Neji beamed.

Sakura nods. But she didn't expect that Neji would kiss her cheeks.

She blushed.

Neji just chuckled.

"Take care of yourself, just take a lot of rest for now." He said with concern.

Sasuke who was watching all this made a puking noise, hinting that he was disgusted by all the lovey-dovey thing.

Sakura just shot a glance at him and said, "I'll think about what you said."

He ignored her, and made his way out the door.

-

-

-

Sorry, it wasn't a long chapter. But I'll update soon and write more. And I really need your opinion on this:

Thanks to **ChibiNinjaGirl, **she said that maybe Neji and Sakura would date for a while first. What do you guys think?

Do you want this story to have:

10 - 20 chapters

20 - 25 chapters

But anyways, I'll think about whatever you guys said and thanks for reading!

Please please review! x)


	5. Chapter 5

Love Contract

Chapter 5

Thanks you guys for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy this one! x]

Things are starting to get better, thank god. And I've been enjoying most of my time in my hometown cuz school's starting soon. Sheesh. That sucks. But I'm in a good mood right now so I hope this would be a good chapter. SO sorry though I didn't update soon… Anyway, read and review!

-

-

-

-

That day, Sakura was busy getting her stuffs ready while Tenten helps. Sakura was finally discharged from the hospital.

The doctor keeps reminding her to take a lot of rest before she could do any heavy work. Especially from stress.

When Tenten first found out about what happened to Sakura, she freaked out. Like,literally. One of the many reasons that Sakura didn't really wanna tell her best friends is how their reactions are going to be. Especially Tenten.

This week was supposed to be the week that they celebrate Naruto's birthday, and now Sakura's getting all the attention. She doesn't want that to happen.

'Why do I have to get sick at these times? I hope Naruto doesn't mind. What am I gonna do? I'm gonna ruin the party!' she keeps blaming herself all day.

Sakura never really liked attention. But it's pretty much obvious how much attention she usually gets.

*Knock Knock*

Sakura and Tenten both lift their heads up when they heard the knock on the door. Sakura didn't think anyone else was going to come today. Not that she knows of.

Tenten gave her the 'who-do-you-think-it-might-be-look' and Sakura just shrugged. As Sakura walk towards the door, Neji walks in.

"Hey!" he smiled. Sakura just could NOT help but smiles back.

His head turned to where Tenten was and he smiled again. It's weeeiirddd, it's like he has this magic to make girls swoon just by his smile. Sakura laughed at that thought.

"And who might this lovely lady be?" he asked with curiosity.

Tenten just stood there as if she just saw a ghost. More like a god.

Neji offered his hand, as a sign for a handshake. Tenten still look amazed at the guy in front of her. Sakura, who was behind Neji waves her hand to Tenten, so that she would snap out of it and at the same time making sure that Neji wouldn't see her actions.

Tenten slowly made some sense out of herself and introduced herself, "I'm Sakura's best friend, Tenten." (I have no idea of her last name, sorry)

Neji took her hand and shocked us again. 'H-he,he kissed her hand! Way to go Neji, now you're reeeeaaally gonna make Tenten faint!' Sakura thought.

Suddenly,the thought of Neji makes her happy. His smile, and his calm attitude, is….infectious. Whenever he's there, the situation is always calm.

That is, until that baka walks in.

"Yo." He says coolly.

Sakura glared at him. 'What the hell is he doing here?'

Sakura's thought was disturbed when she realizes that Tenten was next to her now, ready to whisper something.

"Oh My God Sakura! How come you never told me you knew these hotties?" she squealed, which makes it pretty obvious that she wasn't whispering anymore, as Neji was chuckling to that.

Tenten blushed, but Sakura knew she was excited. To know that Tenten was getting excited over something besides shopping after such a long time is a relief, with all the problems she's facing at home.

-

-

-

-

Sakura's POV

"Happy Birthday Naruto!" all of us cheered. We gathered at Naruto's favourite restaurant for his celebration.

We all could see how happy he was by the huuugee smile on his face. All of us including me, Tenten, Hinata and Kiba was planning for this the whole week. And it paid off, since Naruto is the kind that gets happy easily.

After ordering some food, we handed our gifts one by one. Hinata gave him a watch, but it is pretty clear that just with a kiss to Naruto, he can be the happiest man alive that night.

When the food came, I decided to give mine. (since I was the last one to give him his present).

As I handed him his present, he shook it, wanting to know what was inside the box. As he opened the wrapper rashly, the smile I expected him to have on his face was there. It made me happy of course.

"Awww, thanks Sakura!" he stood up from his place, wanting to hug me because I was two places away from his seat. "How did you know I needed new shoes?!" he asked in a tone full of happiness.

I was surprised to hear that, because it was just from a feeling that I bought him new pair of shoes, "I never knew you wanted them. Anyway, I'm happy you like my gift." Sakura smiled and hugged him. "I got you the perfect one you know, but some weirdo had to take it from me." I know I sound pretty irritated now. But with the blank faces in front of me, not knowing what I was talking about, I just relaxed myself and try to enjoy the party.

-

-

-

-

Normal POV

The rest decided to leave early, most because of the work they wanted to finish first. Most of Sakura's friends lead a busy life.

Sakura wanted to stay for a little bit more. One because she figured she'd take a break from all the tension she would have at home thinking about nothing but the loan. And two, she's bored. The restaurant would usually have a special night where the staffs prepared something different. And tonight turned out to be fun, because it's the "Dance Night".

It works pretty easy, they have this light that goes round and round of the customers that came to the restaurant; when the light stops at a certain customer, that person would have to dance with the opposite sex that has been chosen. So, it's like dancing-with-a-stranger-night.

The restaurant included a bar and Sakura decided to stay there. She ordered something light; she would NOT wanna go home being drunk.

"This is your order, miss. And another one from the man there." The bartender pointed to someone who was sitting a few feet from her.

Sakura just smiled to seem grateful.

And at that moment where she didn't think anything else would happen, the light stopped at her. She grunted when she saw the other light stopping at the man who just offered the drink to her.

'Damn, he must have planned this all along.'

Sakura had no choice but to dance with a guy she doesn't even know about. But by sitting just like that wouldn't make a difference either. She stood up, waiting for the guy to offer his hand.

"Hey there, cutie." he said in a flirting voice.

'GOD! I chose the wrong night to wear mini-skirts!' Sakura said to herself.

Sakura's POV

And then, the music was turned on.

'We were both at the dance floor now; it's weird to have no one else but you there.'

But just as everything was falling in their places, I could feel that his hand wasn't at the place where they would be. It's making its way to my miniskirt! He-he's groping me!

I closed my eyes, thinking of what to do next. But it had to be fast! Think Sakura, think! I manage to lift my hand and slap him.

When I opened my eyes, I could see how red his cheeks were. And he was mad too.

"You B****!" It was then I realized I couldn't stop him. He was too fast. He slapped me in the face and that made me fall to my feet. I was too devastated to even stand back up. It really hurts. The tears then came out.

A loud noise was heard then. I was shocked to see that suddenly, Sa-sasuke was there!

Not just there, but beating that guy's a** off. Everyone's attention was at him now.

I just stood there, motionless, not knowing what to do.

-

-

Afterwards, he grabbed my hand and pulled me and we made our way out of the restaurant.

"Are you stupid?!" he shouted. "What were you thinking back there? Don't you know what could have happened if you just let him do that? Where is that rude attitude of yours when it's needed?!"

Then it suddenly came to me.

'Why was Sasuke here? Why is he shouting at me? What rights does he have to do that to me?'

"Shut up." I muttered.

"What?" he looked at me.

"Why are you shouting at me?!! What did I do to you?!!" I exclaimed as loud as I can, "I didn't know what to do back there. I was shocked, okay? I'm just a girl, can't you understand that?" the tears were pouring like mad. It just wouldn't stop. Just like what happened in his office.

Unexpectedly, I was swiftly in his hands. He hugged me so tightly that it makes me feel safe… I continued crying, trying to forget what happened back there.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

At that moment, I just felt too tired. Maybe what the doctor said was true, I needed more rest.

He carried me, slowly in his arms, and I was unconscious.

-

-

-

I was woken up by the cold feeling on my cheek. I touched it.

It's wet. Water.

Sasuke was cleaning the bruises. And it seems like I was in his apartment, no, to be precise, in his bedroom.

I could barely remember what happened after I cried. Sasuke walked in then realized that I was awake.

"Oh." Was all he said.

I could see the wet towel and a first-aid kit in his hands. That explains the cold feeling on my cheek.

I tried to get up, but he stopped me. "Don't. Just lie down for now." His voice was so concerned. Like he really cared…

"What happened?" I asked, curious to know.

"You fainted after you cried. You were too weak to move. " he paused. "Sakura, it's only been two days after you were discharged from the hospital. Couldn't you take care of your body properly? You're still too weak." He wet the place where the bruise was, just to make sure that it's been clean.

I couldn't say anything. Sasuke just looked like he was trying to keep his anger down.

It was very quiet while he was treating me. He got up, and reached for the first-aid kid. He took out some bandages and put one on my cheek; where it had bruised from the slap. But I didn't realize that there was another mark on my knee. He put one there too.

He got up, took up the towel with him and came back a few minutes later; with a glass of water and something small in his hand. It was a painkiller.

"Here, eat this."

I just followed whatever he said. I guess I was too exhausted to even argue with him now.

He put the pill in my mouth, and then reached for the glass of water. He then took the blanket and covered my body.

"Just take your rest, Sakura."

I nodded, and make myself comfortable in his bed.

Sasuke was just there, sitting on a couch near the bed, watching me.

Not too long after that, I felt sleepy. I guess the painkiller did work after all.

I know all of this was wrong, but I'm just too helpless. My eyes shut slowly and I drifted into a comfortable and relaxing sleep.

I might be even having a dream, because I felt a soft touch on my lips.

-

-

-

I hope you had fun reading that!

I won't be updating any sooner, sorry about that, but I'll try. It's the packing and I have HAVE to get it done. But anyway, please review review review!

Later!

Adorable Wishes. x)

Sneak peek of the next chapter:

"You can call it as the 'Love Contract'."


	6. Chapter 6

Love Contract 6

I'm so happy you guys reviewed my story! Thank you soooo much! Keep up the reviews, and I'll update sooner, haha :P And thanks a lot for the good lucks!

Anyway, I hope you like this one too! Remember to review at the end, kay? :)

-

-

-

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. When she got used to where she was, it suddenly strike her mind and immediately get up.

"Oh shit..." Sakura moaned when her head starts pounding so hard.

But when she looked around the corner, there Sasuke was, lying peacefully on the couch.

Sakura was relieved to know that he's fast asleep. She wouldn't want him waking up before she did. A glance at the window nearby, Sakura could tell that it's still dawn; which is the usual time when she wakes up.

Sakura could see that her bare body was covered with a blanket, and then she remembered what happened. Her face flushed.

She knew she had to get out of there as fast as she could; it's embarrassing enough that she stayed over at a guy's house, not to mention the guy is someone she usually argues with. Having all her stuffs ready, Sakura risks taking a final look at Sasuke. And it was worth it, Sasuke, who was asleep could be the most amazing sight she's ever seen in her entire life and he looked so still and quiet that it made Sakura drawn towards him.

"Wow," she mumbled when she touched his hair. It was so soft.

-

-

-

-

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten said cheerfully.

"Hey!" Sakura answered in the same tone.

"Wow, you sound happy today. What time did you get home last night? Did something good happen or anything?" she was curious to know.

"Huh? Oh nothing happened. Just the usual, you know. I don't really remember what time I reached last night, but anyway I'm always happy in the morning, aren't I?" Sakura tried to cover her voice so that she won't be find out about the staying-over-at-Sasuke's-house-part.

"No you're not. You're always cranky in the morning. Something must have really happened." She said jokingly.

"Think what you want to think Tenten, but nothing happened okay? Now are you going to get those stuffs inside or what?" Sakura wasn't going to end this as an argument.

"Oh you're the best friend anyone could ever have! You don't know how thankful I am that you're allowing me to stay here from now on." Tenten said, her eyes teary.

"Okay, okay, enough with that. You know I can't stand your mushy-ness. You're gonna be happy here, and don't think about stuffs that happen back at your old house. Things will always get better, remember?" Sakura replied, and taking the small boxes from Tenten's hands. "Now let's get all those stuffs you brought to the other room." Sakura owns a semi-detached villa, and she insists on having Tenten get her own room. Sakura knows that her best friend is important to her, and she also knows what's best for her. Having someone like Tenten, your days would always be filled with cheerful memories.

Tenten has finally decided to move in with Sakura, and she wanted to get all her stuffs reached Sakura's house by the afternoon. It was a perfect time for moving in, as it was the weekend.

-

-

-

-

Sasuke woke up that morning and realized he had a blanket on top of his body.

"Sakura..." he mumbled.

He got up and walk toward the desk where there was a note written by Sakura.

"Thanks for last night. I'm sorry for troubling you. I think I'm ready for what we dealt for." That's what it says on the note. And at the end of the note, there was her number. Sasuke never gives out his so he thought that was a thoughtful thing to do.

Sasuke stretched his body and did some light exercise after that.

-

-

-

-

*phone ringing*

Sakura didn't notice it was an unknown number and just picked the phone up.

"Heya!"

"Urm, hey. It's me, Sasuke."

Sakura could feel her face was red when she heard that.

"Oh, yeah hi." Sakura mumbled. Tenten was just looking at Sakura, wondering who she was talking to.

"Can we meet up? By the evening? You said you were ready. It's urgent."

"Yeah, sure I guess. Where should we meet?"

"Take down the address I'm gonna give you. Get ready at around 6.30. I sent a driver to pick you up. Oh and try wearing a dress." he says from the other line, sounding so business-like.

Sakura wrote the address on a piece of paper and they ended their conversation.

"Who was that Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Sasuke." Sakura answered in a simple and low tone.

"Really?" Tenten sounded amazed. "So, what did he say?"

"Remember the deal that I told you before? Between me and him?"

"Yeah....and so...?"

"Well, I kinda agree to it."

"Oh, so did he like, asked you out on a date or something?" she said, referring to note Sakura wrote earlier.

"No, of course not, we'll just meet up and talk about it." Sakura held the note while saying this.

"Okay then."

Sakura felt relieved that Sasuke never brought the topic of her staying over up, but the feeling also mixed with something else. It was as if she's disappointed.

'There's no reason for me to feel disappointed, that's ridiculous.' she thought softly to herself.

But that thought never seem to be out of her mind.

-

-

-

-

Sakura got ready at around quarter past 6. She wasn't the type that likes to be late so everything else was done when she was about to leave.

Sasuke mentioned about wearing a dress, but Sakura never really knew the reason why. She just thought that maybe formalities would suit their meeting.

Sakura wore a soft shade of greenish turquoise, which suits her and close to her eye colour. The dress was hardly worn, but she thought that it was the right time to do so.

While waiting for the driver to come, Sakura watched some shows on the TV with Tenten. She had some popcorns ready in case there was an interesting movie to watch. The sudden honk outside the house startled Sakura.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now!" Sakura said merrily.

"Yep. Have fun with your date!" Tenten said back.

Somehow, Sakura wishes that some part of what Tenten said was true.

Sakura stepped out the door and was astounded by what's in front of her eyes. There was a limousine waiting for her, with the driver ready to open the door when she walks towards it.

"Good evening Miss Haruno" he says, with a respectful tone. Sakura just nodded and smiled.

Sakura slowly walk in and settle herself down.

-

-

"We're here..." I could hear the driver said, after few minutes of silence in the limo.

-

-

-

Sakura's POV

Walking in the place that both me and Sasuke agreed to, was incredible. The hotel was grand. It strike on my mind that it would be at least a five-star or more. Maybe the dress I wore tonight helped after all.

As I walked in, a lady who seems familiar walked towards me.

"Good evening, Miss Haruno. I believe that you still remember me?" her question sounded more like a statement there.

"Yes, of course. Miss...Tamaki, right?" I beamed.

"Yes, well I'm glad you still remember. Now, Mr. Uchiha asked me to escort you tonight. If you could follow me this way please?"

I just followed behind her all the time until we reached to a room which then opens as a huge wardrobe full of clothes, dresses, evening gowns, you name it.

"Now I must say, you have such a lovely dress tonight. But it seems that Mr. Uchiha insisted on having you put this on..." she searched through the hanging gowns and took out one, which I can pretty much tell that it was more than what I could ever, ever afford.

"Wow," I was speechless for a moment. "It-it's beautiful."

Tamaki smiled, showing that she was pleased.

The gown was peach in colour, a tone that matches perfectly with Sakura's skin colour. It had some ruffles at the back, and a white jacket along with it. Tamaki then handed me a box. Inside were jewelleries that could make any girl scream just to have it.

I was speechless yet again, and look at Tamaki. She just nodded.

Then, out of nowhere, came a bunch of people with make-up kits, hair straighteners, and so much more. I was taken to a seat and they started doing their job. It was like a make-over or something.

'Okay, I know formalities, but isn't this just going a bit overboard? I mean, all of this is like royalty. The jewelleries, the gown, everything. Seems like "Mr. Uchiha" has a lot to explain.'

It wasn't that Sakura wasn't happy with all that she's getting, but she just had no idea of what's going on. He said that we were meeting to discuss about the contract, but THIS?

-

-

-

-

After putting everything on, Tamaki led me to another room. On our way there, I catch a glimpse of my reflection on the nearby mirror. I could hardly tell that it was me walking in the mind-blowing gown.

"Now, my job here is done." She smiled again.

But something else distracted me. It was what I was looking at. Sasuke...

He was in a tuxedo, and yes, every girl would kill just to look at something so beautiful.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I answered simply. "Urm Sasuke, can I just ask what this is all about? I mean, I'm pretty thankful with all of this, but isn't this just too much?" I raised the question, wanting an answer.

"Don't worry about it. Now, are you ready for this?" he replied, though not answering my doubt. He offered his right hand, as a sign that I should take his. We're partners tonight, that's all that I could think of right now.

I took his hand and with a slow pace, we were brought to a luxurious area where there were a lot of people. As we entered, the room suddenly went silence and all eyes were on us. I was pretty nervous, and without thinking, tighten my grasp on Sasuke's hand.

"It's okay, just stay near to where I am." His voice was reassuring. I just looked at him.

-

-

-

Time passed for a while and Sasuke just introduced me to everyone there. As his fiancé. It was shocking, to admit.

But for some reason, that didn't seem to bother me at all. With all the commotion going on, I never really had a chance to ask him why he's doing all this. We were never alone, after seeing some guests; we had to go to the other. Sasuke then introduced me to his parents. The news to them were astonishing at first, but I don't really blame them. Sasuke himself made a last-minute decision. I just kept quiet most of the time, and let him do most of the talking and just talk whenever I needed to. I smiled to everyone I met and judging from their response, they seemed to be satisfied with me. I just hope I made a good impression to them.

When I met Mrs Uchiha, I was surprised by how she acted towards me. She was so kind, it just...reminds me of my mother. And she was very delighted to know that Sasuke finally made a move, as what she says earlier, "Thank god my Sasuke has someone like you, Sakura. I'm so grateful to know that you two are together, it was a shock but with Sakura, I don't really mind."

Everything was going smoothly until the music that was playing from the beginning stops. I just looked around when I saw that everyone was moving and somehow, giving us space to move. At that time, I saw Sasuke offering his hand and said gently, "Care for a dance?" I hesitated at first but took his hand at last. Then the music plays softly.

"Sasuke, I don't really know how to dance ballroom dancing." I said with a nervous tone.

"Just follow my lead..." I never knew there was this side of him. Tonight was different. It was the night that they go along so well without even having to squabble with each other. I thought that it was weird that he hardly says a word, but since this is all an act and both of us agreed to it, then we have no choice but to go on. I just have to remind Sasuke though, before he does something like this again without any warning.

Dancing with him, could be something I'll never be able to forget. I can't understand this feeling...

After a while, the music stops and we were looking intently into each other's eyes. The applause from everyone made us realize about the surroundings and we stood in an awkward pose.

Sasuke's parents walk towards us and I could see that both of them were smiling.

"That was marvellous, son." I heard his father said, and could see that his mother just nodded in agreement.

"Now, why don't you give her a kiss?"

Now THAT, was unexpected.

"Urm..." was all I could say, with glowing red on my cheeks.

"Oh, you don't have to be shy with me, my darling."

"Mom, please don't do this." Sasuke pleaded, but his dad just chuckled.

"Just do it, Sasuke. I have to at least be convinced that you two are actually together, unless this was all a scam?" she was joking of course, but it still scared me. I felt guilty about doing all of this.

"Of course not, Mom." Sasuke replied and with a deep sigh, kissed my cheeks.

I could feel that my heart just did a flip.

"There, was that so hard?"

With that, the night ended and Sasuke sent me home. The entire journey was filled with silence, but I was too exhausted to ask anything.

-

-

-

-

Haha, so how do you think this will work out? You'll find out in the next chapter! Review please!! And I'll try updating sooner. Until then, review review review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Love Contract

Chapter 7

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! :) My internet is super weird and I keep losing connection so I figured that I'd write my next chapter. I wanna hear what you think and please, keep reviewing! x] I'm sorry I can't upload my story sooner -.-" There were some problems with the processing. Hope you enjoy this one :)

-

-

-

Sakura's POV

"Sorry about my parents..." he muttered.

I looked at him and just smile, "It's okay. It's nice that you have them...." suddenly the thought of having parents made me sad.

"The kiss, well just so you know, it didn't mean anything." He said hesitantly.

I was surprised to hear that at first, but it was expected from him. After all, this was just an act.

I just nodded and said, "I know." Though I can't really explain why, those words are uncomfortable to hear. I just kept my eyes on the side mirror, gazing at the stars while the limo was moving. Who knew that it was such a beautiful night....

"Sakura..."

"Hmm..?"

I just realized that our distance with each other were close, very close that I could hold his hand if I want to. 'Wait, where did that come from?' I shook it off.

"From now on, there'll be a lot that you have to face. Being my fiancé means that there's gonna be more parties like what you just attended tonight. I know it can be hard, but please work with me right now. And..." he paused but I just kept listening. "You can keep all of those too."

I looked at him intently. Maybe it bothered him so he looked away.

"Ar-are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just accept them as gifts." He said straightforwardly.

I guess these don't really mean anything to him. And the way he acted that night, was just so different. Where did all the rudeness go to? How did he change from being so arrogant, to someone so, courteous?

My thoughts were interrupted when the limo stopped moving and the driver was opening the door.

"Thanks, I guess."

He didn't answer, and I left it that way.

-

-

-

Normal

What happened last night was still so fresh in Sakura's memories.

And the whole day, she could never concentrate in whatever she was doing. Tenten was always waving her hand in front of Sakura's face as a distraction.

"What happen to you Sakura?" she asked.

"Huh?" she asked, seeming like I never knew what she was talking about.

"You know, you've been spacing off for I don't know....since you got back from your date last night?!"

"I don't know...." was all I could say.

She just sighed. It seems like neither of them was in the mood to talk anymore. Tenten knew that when Sakura gets like that, it's either she got something in her mind or something serious must have happened. The best thing to do at the end is just let her think and relax for a while.

-

-

-

*phone rings*

Sakura picked it up and saw that it was Sasuke's number. It was strange, that made her smile.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Umm, yeah? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to know.. Are you free at the moment?"

"Yeah I am. Uhh, why?" she asked with curiosity.

"If you can, come at the Konoha Park, in about a half an hour from now?" as usual, his voice sounded so business-like. Sakura sometimes think that whenever she's with him, it was as if  
he was dealing with an important business meeting. She sighed to that.

"Yeah, I'll be there. But you didn't answer my question, why?"

"Just come." And then the line was dead.

That made her angry.

"That bastard." She mumbled.

-

-

-

Sakura managed to calm herself down and she prepared herself as she always does.

'Remember Sakura. The only reason you're doing this is because of the loan. The loan and the restaurant. This is your last chance. You have no other choice but to follow."

She groaned, took her phone, handbag and went downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Tenten asked.

"Just... that guy asked me to go. Maybe he needed to talk, you know; about the deal that we made?" Sakura replied.

"Oh. Well okay. Come back home early!" she smiled.

Sakura laughed, "You know you sounded just like a mom when you said that."

"Anyway, I'm going out soon too." Sakura could now see the huge smile on Tenten's face.

"Oh for shopping or something?"

"Nope. On a date..." she beamed.

"Well well, seems like I missed a lot of things these days. C'mon, tell me the details." Sakura was excited to hear all about it now.

"It's all thanks to you though." She said slowly, hiding the red flush on her face.

"Me? What did I do?" Sakura was confused.

"Remember, the day when you get discharged from the hospital?"

"Yeah, how could I not?"

"That's when I met Neji. Let's just say...."

She didn't need to explain more than that for Sakura to understand where the conversation was going.

"Oh my god! Tenten, are you serious?"

She nodded. "You're not--- mad are you?"

"No! Why would I be, silly? I'm so happy for you!" She hugged Tenten.

Now it was Sakura's turn to have a huge smile on her face. It was becoming true. What Sakura wished for, was becoming true. Maybe meeting Sasuke has its advantages too.

'At least now I can be happy about one thing. '

"Oh Tenten. I have to go..." she just realized that it was almost time.

She giggled and let go. "Have fun!"

I just nodded and wish what she said would be true.

After Sasuke made her furious, it was almost impossible to think that he's going to make the meeting any calmer.

-

-

-

It didn't take long to reach Konoha Park. Sakura walked out of the cab.

Then, she heard her phone ring again. It was a text message.

**  
From: Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Meet me near the lake.**

**Make sure you're not late.**

Sakura grunted and said to herself. 'Who is he to tell me what to do?'

-

-

-

The view was amazing. Anyone could be astounded by something so beautiful. Sakura rarely go there, and she regret it for not doing so, because whenever it is or no matter what  
season it was, she had a feeling that this place will always remain beautiful.

Sakura spotted Sasuke sitting on the bench near the lake. And she walked towards him. It seems like he heard her and stood up as soon as he saw her.

But he just looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"No, nothing." He shook his head.

Sakura checked her clothes just in case there was something on it. She was wearing skinny jeans, with a simple tee-shirt.

'I mean, it's rare for someone to stare at you unless there's something wrong with your clothes, or your face, right?' Sakura said to herself.

"So, yeah. Why are we here again?"

Sasuke sat again. Sakura made her way to sit next to him.

'Way to be a gentleman. Can a guy really change so much in just a night?' Sakura murmered.

"Hmmm. Well, I don't really want anyone asking. And I haven't really had a chance to buy it. But I guess now that I did, it would be a great time to give it to you then."

And then Sakura realizes that he had something in his hands. He was playing with it. Throwing it gently from one hand to another.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"No way...." she mumbled softly.

Sasuke stopped.

"I don't really know your finger size, but this was only a wild guess. I hope it fits."

Sasuke opened the little box he was holding. Sakura couldn't do anything but be speechless. In front of her, there was a beautiful diamond ring...

It could be worth, no, Sakura couldn't even imagine how much it would cost.

Sasuke took it out of the box and Sakura held her hand close for Sasuke's reach.

When it was inserted in her finger, she just couldn't believe that it was hers. And Sasuke's tender touch was making the whole thing perfect.

"Sasuke...I.." Sakura still couldn't find a word to describe her feelings right now. "Thank you." She smiled and held the tiny little thing. "It's lovely." She continued.

When Sakura looked at Sasuke, she thought she might be in a different world because she thought she saw Sasuke smiled. Just a minute curve, but that really made a difference.

"Did you..." Sakura paused. "Did you just smile?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and look away.

Even though he didn't answer her question, she didn't mind. She was too ecstatic with what she's having right now.

The view was perfect, and it was almost sunset too. Silence filled the air. And Sakura just stared at the lake. Then she recognized a familiar tree nearby. It was impossible not to know what tree it was. Because it was her late mother's favourite tree. And the reason why she was called as "Sakura". It was a Sakura tree. Sakura smiled. (I just made this whole thing up. But I guess it made sense.)

"When all the flowers bloom, something good is going to happen." Sakura's thought were suddenly interrupted.

"Huh?" Sakura never noticed that Sasuke was also looking at the same view as she was.

"Oh.." she replied.

"Trust me. I have a good feeling about this." he responded to her confusing look.

"Ahh, I almost forgot. My mother, she asked me to give this to you." He handed another box, except this was bigger than the previous one. "It's been in the family for years. Usually when the groom asks the bride to marry him, he'd give this bracelet. It was my mom's. But I guess now it's yours."

I opened it and found something else to marvel. It was a bracelet with a light shade of ruby.

"Tell her I said thanks." Sakura answered as she took it out and put it on her hand.

"Here, let me help."

'Oh god. Could this day be any better?!' Sakura couldn't stop smiling the whole day.

-

-

-

(I decided to have a NejixTenten special. So I hope you enjoy this one!)

"You ready?" Neji said to Tenten.

Tenten just smile shyly in return.

"Let's go then."

His smile was so attractive.

When the two of them walked in the mall, everybody was looking at them. Most were girls, whispering to each other. "She's so lucky to get a guy as hot as he is. And just look at the way he dresses. Omygod omygod omygod!" One squealed.

They just continued to walk with each other until Neji took Tenten's hands.

Tenten just couldn't help but blush.

As the waiter of the restaurant lead them to a two-seater table, Tenten asked, "I didn't really expect someone like you would want to go to a restaurant as simple as this." She beamed.

"Oh. Well, you can never judge a book by its cover right?" he answered simply.

Tenten nodded, amused by his words.

-

-

-

As soon as they finished their dinner, Neji decided to have a walk around the mall. Hand to hand with each other which makes her fluster even more.

And coincidentally, their walk led to an arcade where Tenten saw a booth with a cute teddy bear. She stopped and stares at it.

He let loose of his grasp and walk towards it.

The game was pretty hard for average people but Tenten was amazed to see Neji put such an effort to it. Who knew someone like him could be into it?

Then the bell rang, as a sign that he had won it.

"Here." He smiled and handed her the teddy bear.

"Th-thank you..."

"Let's go to other booth then." he said with a composed tone.

The night went on perfectly and Neji sent Tenten home.

"Thank you so much... For tonight."Tenten said as the car stopped in front of the house.

Neji looked at her intently and just kept quiet.

Then he leaned closer, and their lips touched.

After a few seconds, they parted.

Tenten's face was covered in red as an embarrassment.

She went out, and said, "Goodnight. Thanks again."

"You know I'm always happy to do it for you."

Tenten waved him goodbye and went inside the house.

As soon as she got in, she realized that Sakura was already there.

"Seems like someone enjoyed their time." Sakura said with a face that says, "I know you had a great time, so now it's time to tell."

Tenten just giggled.

"Let's just say, he ended the night with perfection."

"He kissed you??!! Ohh, my best friend is growing up!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hey, what do you mean by that? I've been kissed before!" Tenten said in dissatisfaction.

Sakura just laughed.

-

-

-

I'm sorry I haven't been updating sooner. I hope you're happy with this chapter. The next would be even better. Please review review review! You know I love 'em.  
Oh and I need my reader's help. I just finished Fruits Basket (the anime) and I'm dying to read some fanfics on it. If you have an idea about it, can you please tell me? And just for advance notice, I'm continuing "This Thing Between Us" as soon as I'm finished with Love Contract. I was just sitting down and suddenly an idea popped in my head.

Anyway, here's the preview of the next chapter.

Sneak peek: "Don't ever scare me like that again!" he said sternly.

(Wondering what's gonna happen? Review then!) :)


	8. Chapter 8

Love Contract

Chapter 8

Hey guys! Thanks a lot for your reviews! Keep them up and I'll be updating faster! :P Anyway, I think I have to keep up the pace from now, since I'm moving to other country. I've been so busy with packing. Cus yeah, I have a huge family.

All your questions would be answered in this chapter so as usual; I hope you guys enjoy it! This chapter is also longer than the rest! And you know I always enjoy your reviews! So keep reviewing. x)

-

-

-

Sakura yawned and looked at the clock next to her bed.

'Hmm, 6.40. I should get up and prepare breakfast.' She said to herself.

"Waaa!" Sakura stretched and yawned again.

Seems like she slept a little late than usual last night. And she remembered the reason why. She was too excited hearing Tenten's endless and romantic story about her date with her new-found boyfriend, Neji. They were going out steadily now. She also remembers how she keeps "awww-ing" at almost all the things Tenten spoke about. But no one can help it, with a guy like Neji, with his cute smile and his handsome looks, and the sweet stuffs he's done, that could make every girls swoon over him. And Sakura just sits as home and do what she enjoys - cooking. She's also been working on new recipes, always believing that she will have a chance to relive her restaurant.

Sakura just keep smiling by all the thoughts that are coming on her mind.

She was thrilled by the news. Tenten finding someone that special means a better future in her life.

Sakura then decided to get up, and took a shower. So she walk towards the bathroom while grabbing a towel along the way, and enjoyed her time.

-

-

-

"That was refreshing." Sakura said as she walked out and close her bathroom door.

Sakura glanced at the clock again. "7 in the morning? I must have taken longer than I thought." Sakura hurried downstairs and went straight to the kitchen.  
"Hmm, Tenten must be reaaally sleepy, since she's not even awake right now."

Her breakfast plan was simple, a buttered pancake with either honey or chocolate syrup, just the way she likes it. And just in case Tenten wanted something else, she had some cereals ready and some buttered toast too.

And then Tenten comes along, walking down the stairs, yawning and still rubbing her eyes. She looked tidy though, but still sleepy.

"You okay?" Tenten heard Sakura asks, while she prepares everything on the table.

"Huh..?" Tenten replied confusingly, "Oh yeah I'm fine. Just...I think we'd better not stay up really late or I'm not gonna be able to wake up for my work next week."

Sakura just nodded while smiling at her best friend who was sitting in front of her now.

"Thanks for the breakfast." Tenten said at the end, as she was about to get up. She looked fresh now; Sakura guessed that it usually happens to someone like her. With food, it's like you can regain anything. By the thought of that, Sakura giggled.

-

-

-

As Sakura enters her room, she decided to listen to some of her favourite bands while she lies down on the bed reading some of her unfinished romance books.

But all that thought was for nothing when Sakura checked her phone and realized a new text from, -she sighs as she saw the name – none other than, the oh-so-great Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura released a slow grunt.

"Ugh, what does he want in the morning? Can't he leave me alone?"

For some reason, Sakura seemed to have forgotten about the fact that she received a lot of things from him, but it didn't really matter to her (well maybe a little bit) because of her annoyance towards the guy she was pretending to be engaged to. Not long after the "proposal", he had all these ways of getting on her nerves.

From: Uchiha Sasuke

Hey. Got something urgent.

I need to call u asap.

Are u awake?

Reply.

"Pfft I wouldn't be asleep at this hour. I'm a chef for god's sake. Waking up early and never being late is the top priority in being a chef. Is he an idiot?" Sakura said.

As much as she hates to call or reply back to him, she had to. It's like making a deal with a devil. You make an agreement; you don't do what they say and you're done. Deal's off.

Sakura sighed and dialled his number. After a few waited rings, Sakura heard the 'hello' from the other line.

"What do you want? And make this fast." Sakura kept it short.

"It's not even the noon and you're burning up, no wonder you don't have a boyfriend." He replied with an icy tone.

Sakura hissed, "Look idiot, either you tell me what you want _**fast**_, or I'm gonna hang up the phone."

"Yea yea yea," his tone changes. "I need you to pack your bags. Bring your friend and whatever. That Ten or something? _Now._ Either that, or the deal's off." He threatened.

And that was it. He hung up the phone. Sakura could have cursed him all she wants all day but she knew she needed to calm down and always keep in mind, that she was doing this because of the restaurant. The loan she needed. 'For the restaurant, for the restaurant, for the restaurant, you can do it Sakura.' She heard herself repeat a few times. Then other thoughts came in mind, 'Why do I need to pack my bag anyway? And why does Tenten has to follow? Wait, he did mean Tenten, didn't he? Oh I see, that bastard couldn't even remember my best friend's name."

Called Tenten to get ready, Sakura then took out her old travelling bag (as she rarely goes out of the country) out from her closet and started putting as much clothes as she can find. He never really told her where they were going, so Sakura just put lots and lots and looottss of hoodies, sweaters, simple t-shirts, jeans, PJs, and some of the rest. (She gets really comfortable in these stuffs, it can't even be explained. But when she's outside, she likes to look presentable and neat, so she wears something like skirts, a cute top, or some other things she can think of. And she has to admit, she likes it when she was complimented by her fellow colleagues. Wait, make that ex-fellow colleagues.) So she added some of that, just in case Sasuke gonna make her meet the ambassador or something.

Sakura also remembered to put some of the jewelleries she received by Sasuke also known as the engagement ring and the bracelet by Sasuke's mum.

"Just what ifs, you know. Sasuke's full of surprises, maybe his parents are there." Sakura assumed.

Tenten was just so clueless to what was going on, but then she received a phone-call from somebody. Sakura was too distracted by everything else she didn't realize what was going around her surroundings.

-

-

-

Sakura and Tenten reached at the airport at the right time and it seemed like as both of them stepped out of the cab, everyone seems to know them. They were treated like... like VIPs. A guy wanting to help her with her bag, someone else wanting to escort her, and some other guys. It was crowded.

Then it came to Sakura's mind, "Sasuke.... Ugh, whatever, this isn't going to make me impress." Sakura said as she was boiling in anger.

-

-

-

"You know, you could be a little cheerful about this. We're going to his private island for god's sake!" Tenten exclaimed.

Yeah well, she's in a waaaaayyyy better position than where Sakura is right now.

First, yeah, that phone-call? It was from Neji. And this whole trip is gonna make everything perfect for them. 'Of course Sasuke's gonna bring Neji. They're close. How could I not think of that? Or maybe Neji just wanted them to have some awesome time together later.' Sakura sighed at the thought. 'Tenten is so lucky.' Sakura murmered slowly seeing that she was now hands-in-hands with

And second, tell me who in the world wouldn't be happy being a VIP and gets to go to this official island, free of cost!

And third, oh well, being next to Neji all the time couldn't make anything else better than perfect. Is that even possible?

The second she met and talked to Sasuke, and when he started explaining what was going on, Sakura couldn't believe her ears. I mean, who would?

'What is with this guy? He should know that there is this little something calls communication. He could talk and make everything clear, before doing all this and getting me a heart attack (she's exaggerating)' Sakura keep sighing.

There was a lot of Sakura's shouting after that and Sasuke just kept teasing her about how she's single and no one wants to be with a girl with such feisty temper.

After a few minutes, it was time to go, and Sakura tried her best to make this entire thing works.

-

-

-

Sakura and Tenten was astounded by the simply gorgeous and beautiful place they were in. It's humidity and temperature felt to Sakura like a summer, which she regretted later after bringing lots and lots and loootttss of stupid things that she wouldn't even be wearing.

'Yeah how stupid can I be? He mentioned island when we reached at the airport, how could I not think of buying some emergency summer dresses at the airport? It'd be freaking hot, the last thing I wanna do was to wear a hoody that makes me look like a weirdo'

The right clothes she was supposed to bring was, summer dresses, and shorts and maybe a pair or two of bikinis, because she can't help but think that the ocean looks really tempting.

"Tenten, help! I have no clothes to wear here! All I brought were hoodies and sweaters!"

Tenten looked at her with eyes widened, "Are you seriously serious?"

Sakura just nodded helplessly.

"I think you can wear some of mine first. Then maybe we can go check some dresses here afterwards, what do you say? And you know I can never say no to shopping!" she smiled with reassurance in her face.

Sakura smiled back then all of them took a little tour walk around.

-

-

-

Having their keys given, Sakura decided to have some rest t her cabin. Tenten was too busy being all lovey-dovey with Neji that she didn't even want to take a look at hers. Sakura ended up having an awkward-silence-walking-to-the-cabin with Sasuke.

And to make it worse, their cabins are next to each other.

'Could this get any worse?!' Sakura complained.

But that all changed when she opened the door.

"Oh. My..." her mouth hang open.

Her cabin was mind-blowing, with a view of the beach in front of her. Her queen sized bed was covered with sheets in her favourite colour, peach. (I made this up too, btw). And there were lavenders on the bed which made the room smelled so lovely.

Then Sakura realized a huge bag near the bag. She went towards it. More reason to be excited. She found all that she needed in there. Summer dresses, skirts, shorts, all the things that Sakura just listed in her head. She notices a note in between the clothes, which says:

"Idiot, I told you to pack your things, didn't I?"

Sakura laughed to that. She was too happy to be mad at him now. He must have heard her little conversation with Tenten earlier. Sometimes, Sasuke works things out in such a good way, Sakura can hardly be mad at him.

-

-

-

After a few days being on the beach, Sakura could feel herself _actually _relaxed after a long and tiring times with handling her problems.

She never really asked Sasuke why they were there in the first place though. The four of them always had their meals together, but for the other times of the day, it seems like Sakura goes her way, Sasuke goes his way and oh well, Neji and Tenten goes theirs.

'Heck, they've been spending all their time together. I'm so jealous. And that's only her boyfriend! I have a freaking fiancé!'

That afternoon, Sasuke and Neji decided to go for scuba-diving on his yacht. Sakura wasn't surprise to hear that, cuz, if a guy can own an island, what's the big deal for yacht right? It turns out that they invited the two girls along too. Not they, but more like Neji.

Sakura didn't have anything to do at the moment, so she pleasantly agrees.

-

-

-

"Sakura, be careful around the water okay?" Tenten said when Sasuke and Neji prepares all the things they needed for the dive.

"What's wrong with her and the water?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, Sakura can't really swim." Tenten said, off guard of the fact that Sakura didn't want her to make a big deal about it. She gave a "Yeah, thanks a lot for telling that to everyone, Tenten" look.

She put her two hands together, with her puppy dog-eyes look and said, "Sorry."

Sakura smiled.' No one can ever escape her puppy-dog eyes face. You just fall for it.'

After the two got ready of everything, they decided to go in. Both Tenten and Sakura watches excitedly.

"See you later, baby.." Neji said romantically, while kissing her cheeks. Tenten blushed.

"Be careful not to drown..." Sasuke smirk, as an insult of knowing how Sakura can't swim.

"Oh shut up." Sakura grunted and gave him an annoyed look.

"Sasuke, be nice." Neji warned.

"Yea yea, whatever you say. Now can we get going?"

Neji gave the two girls a sweet grin and waved.

"Have fun while we're gone."

Sakura giggled and said, "Sure sure."

-

-

-

"They've gone for a pretty long time huh?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, must be some view down there. Seen some documentaries where they show these amazing thing." Tenten replied, and took a magazine that was close to her.

Sakura kept playing with the bracelet that was a gift from Sasuke's mother. She decided that she'd wear both the ring and the bracelet when she goes out. It was an unbelievable act, but she wouldn't want anyone to suspect that there was absolutely nothing going on with her and Sasuke.

'Who woulnd't wanna wear such a beautiful gift?' she refers to her bracelet.

Sakura dipped her leg in the water as she waits for the two to come.

"The water's colder than usual." She said.

"Yeah, it's less sunny and more windy too, today." Tenten answered.

"Must be nice to be down there. I think I'm gonna take some swimming lessons later."

"Sakura, don't push it. I know you still have that little fear of near-drowning when you were little. It's fine. There's nothing wrong with it."

What Tenten just mentioned reminds her of her unforgettable childhood memories. Her family were having a vacation and while Sakura was swimming in the pool, she didn't realize that she accidentally went to the deep part. It was a great thing that her late father saw her and took her as fast as he could, or she could have been drowned.

Right then, Sasuke and Neji showed up, looking satisfied.

"Dude, that was _awesome_!!" Sasuke puts his hand up as a high-five.

Neji 'high-fived' him.

"Tell me about it." He smiled. "But I was missing Tenten already." He smiled even a wider smile, which turns Tenten's face red.

"I'll get back to you baby, but I have to change first, the water seems to be getting colder. I thought I was shivering a little down there." Tenten nodded. The boys then disappeared to change to their dried clothes.

Sakura was just watching all this and kept quiet. As she always says to herself, as long as Tenten is happy, she will always be. She kept playing with her bracelet then suddenly, the lock loose open. She thought she caught it before it fell, but she missed. And without thinking, she jumped in the water and catches the bracelet as fast as she could.

But it was too late; she didn't realize that she was almost too deep to get back up on the yacht.

She's starting to lose her breath, and she tried moving her legs and hands to help, but it didn't work. She tried again, and then she felt her leg not moving.

'This is not the time to get a cramp Sakura!' she says to herself. 'Come on, come on, you can do it!'

But all her efforts seem to be useless, because she finds herself getting deeper and deeper into the water.

'Neji was right. The water is cold.' She could now feel her lungs filled with water. Everything was a blur after that.

But Sakura could hear a faint 'splosh' very near from her, and then she lost consciousness.

Sakura's POV

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe this isn't the end as I thought it would be... Maybe there's still hope.

Sasuke...

That was the last thing on my mind.

I could feel my lungs being pumped up and down. It's easier to breath now and I could feel air going in from my mouth. I coughed. I realized that my whole body was soaking wet. I blinked at my surroundings.

Then two hands caught me.

Sasuke... Sasuke was hugging me..

"Idiot! Why did you jump down there?! You can't swim for god's sake!" His arms were so tight around me.

I could see Tenten's hugging Neji and he was comforting her.

She walks towards me with eyes that I would say that was both swollen, and said, "Sakura, you scared all of us."

"You didn't know how frightened we were when Sasuke brought you up. You were barely breathing! Sakura, take care of yourself, please." That was the first time I saw Neji talked in such a serious manner.

"Don't ever scare me like that!" It was his turn to say something, his voice so stern that all of this made me feel so guilty.

"I'm sorry...I never meant to scare any of you...It's just that, the bracelet. I had to get it before it went too deep..."

"Dammit Sakura, your life is more precious than the god damn bracelet!" His arms were still around me. It didn't even feel wet anymore.

Even though I know he didn't mean to say it so harshly, I couldn't do anything but apologize.

But his warm body that was covering me was so comfortable that I never felt like letting him go. Everything was quiet and afterwards, I fell asleep out of exhaustion...in his securing arms.

-

-

-

Awww, that was sweet of him, right? I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter. Please review!! x)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! How's everyone doing?**

**First, I'm really really sorry for abandoning this chapter for so long. Things have been completely hectic and kinda stressful for me for a while now, so again, I apologize.**

**I'm really happy that a lot of people still enjoy my story until now (thanks a lot! X]) So I hope this chapter won't be disappointing anyone.**

**Please review! (: **

**xxxxx**

That morning could have been one of the most beautiful mornings Sakura had experienced in years. Sakura could feel warmth surrounding her and that pleasant scent just makes it more comfortable for her to stay in bed all day long. The soft mattress that she was lying on and the tender comforter that covers her body was just too tempting for her to want to wake up. She could even feel herself smiling even though she was being half-awake.

"Tsk. What an idiot." she suddenly heard a voice not very far from where she is. A voice that she would have probably been happy to hear, except that annoying tone he's making.

Her eyelids flew open.

It's her time to grunt now; as she saw the one thing she didn't want to see in her bedroom in the morning.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here?" she shouted and sat down as quick as a lightning.

"That wasn't very nice, you know." He smirked as a sign of insult.

"You didn't answer my question." She glared.

"Hey, first of all, a "thank-you " would be really appreciated by now and second, I happen to own this island so I can go wherever I want **and whenever** I'd like to."

"Why on earth would I be thanking you for? I owe you nothing I don't give a damn if this is your own island, a girl needs her privacy." Sakura replied in a protective yet strict tone.

The dark-haired figure who was sitting down on a couch earlier slowly stood up and smiled. No, he was smirking again which made Sakura's stomach twist.

"_This idiot"_ she said to herself.

"You don't remember?" he asked rhetorically.

"Remember what exactly?" a questioning look was clear on Sakura's face expression.

"I saved your life yesterday." Sasuke stated it in such a matter-of-factly that it made Sakura even more confused than she already is.

"…..Huh…?" was all that she could say.

Then it all came clear to her. As much as she didn't want to accept it, it was still the truth. She made a face as her cheeks flushed out of embarrassment.

"_Damn it."  
_

"Yes, and do you know how heavy you were for me to carry you up?" said Sasuke.

"I never asked you to." Sakura replied, trying to control her anger.

"_Now this guy is pissing me off." _She had a tight grip on a pillow next to her, ready to throw at the target that was all open.

"You owe me a big one there, you know. Now, let me think of all the possibilities I could list for you to repay me back. Hmmm, I wonder what would it be? Make you dance around like a fool? Be a servant for me or…maybe I'll just post this **really nice** picture of you all over the internet, huh? " Sasuke was holding a picture of Sakura when she was younger. That same picture that when she was 18 and holding a bear tightly and oh my god, she was drooling!

"Where'd you get that? Sasuke!"

He laughed with all his might and tries to escape but failed when the pillow that Sakura was holding was thrown at him.

"Owwwh!" he exclaimed.

"You JERK!" she shouted. "Give me that **now**!"

Next thing Sasuke knows, Sakura was throwing every single pillow there is on the bed and her face expression looked like she was ready to go to war.

Sasuke stood up and started running child-like and mocking Sakura's picture while she was chasing him.

"I can't believe you drooled!" he added and chuckled.

They were going round and round the spacious hotel (chalet) room until Sakura stopped, standing in front of Sasuke.

"You better give me that now, Sasuke, or I'll –"

"Or you'll what? Huh?"

"_That's it, this guy need to be taught. I don't care who he is, this is just outrageous!" _Sakura said no longer able to control her temper.

And with that, Sakura jumped with a plan on falling.

And her target was obvious. Sasuke.

This unexpected reaction from Sakura surprised Sasuke and the next moment, Sakura was already on top of helpless Sasuke with her hand gripping tightly on the picture and a victorious smile.

"Ah-HA!"

Sakura who was too busy having her mind on getting the picture hasn't realized what situation she was in. After she had her moment of victory, she gradually grasp the situation and her face was reddening with awkwardness and shame.

"Uh…"

There it was; the famous awkward silence.

Sakura was stuck in disbelief that she couldn't move at all.

Then the door flew open.

"Sakura? Is everything okay? I heard some noises from out-"

Both Sasuke and Sakura were staring at Tenten.

"Oh. Ohhh…. Umm, sorry, I'll come back later." Tenten said as her face reddened.

When the door was closed again, Sakura was staring at Sasuke and he was doing the same.

"Oh MY GOD. Tenten wait!" Sakura was already on her feet and almost screamed at the thought that Tenten thinking that there was actually something going on between her and Sasuke.

"No no no no NOOOO!"

"Would you please calm down?" Sasuke said with annoyance. "God. How irritating."

"How can I calm down if Tenten just.. She just saw….." Sakura replied. "Uggghh, I don't even wanna think about it. This is all your fault Sasuke! **You IDIOT**!"

Sasuke was currently in a sitting position and just looking as normal as he always is. (If by normal you'd say his famous attitude of not caring about anything at all.)

"Get out now!" Sakura pushed Sasuke out of the room and continued "And don't come back! EVER!"

Standing in front of Sakura's door, Sasuke was smirking to himself and before leaving; he had the chance to say, "You're still heavy!" which in return gave a loud bump from inside as a result of Sakura throwing her pillows.

**xxxxx**

After taking a very long shower, Sakura finally decided to come out of the bathroom with the event in the morning still fresh in her mind.

"Ugghhh.." she groaned, trying to shake off the memory.

She felt that she needed to eat something, since her stomach was already grumbling and so she put on some top and a short with flip-flops.

She made her way out of the room to a beautiful day and searched for Tenten.

**xxxxx**

"So….that was something huh?" Tenten asked while they were having their late breakfast.

"I do **not **want to talk about it. _Nor think about it_. If I could, I'd erase it out of my memories." Sakura replied with a stern voice.

"Harsh, Sakura." Tenten laughed.

Sakura continued her breakfast while ignoring Tenten's comment.

"You know that he likes you, right?"

Tenten said it so suddenly that it made her almost choked on her food.

"Huh?" she asked, with her eyebrows creased in uncertainty and confusion. Sakura was already blushing until she got her head in control.

"Come on now, Sakura. You've had your share of experiences with boys. It might be a little, but still. He likes you." Tenten repeated.

Sakura stopped and thought.

"There was no way the hot-head weirdo likes me. And besides, it's called playing the role, Tenten. We're pretending that we're fiancés. Even though I hate to admit it, but yeah he wants his parents to be happy and since they're nice, I'm fine with it."

"No. You're not getting the point."

"I'm not, because there is no point to begin with."

"He likes you."

"No, he doesn't."

"He does."

"Nope."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I am not!"

"If he doesn't, he wouldn't have saved you yesterday. If he doesn't he wouldn't have stayed with you all night to make sure that you're alright. If he doesn't, he wouldn't have freaked out after you almost killed yourself and made sure that his personal doctors were there to treat you. And if he doesn't-"

"Wait, what?" Sakura was stunned.

"Yes, my friend, he did **aaaallllllll** that just to make sure that you're okay. Now, tell me, if that's not liking, then what is it?" Tenten now had a skeptical look on her face and smiled devilishly.

"He likes you, Sakura. Face it." She repeated for God knows how many times already.

Sakura was still startled as Tenten's words entered her head.

"No way…" she muttered and her face reddened more than it already has.

After a short while being in that state, Sakura got her head straight and cleared her throat.

"No, no. You're not thinking it the right way Tenten. He does all that, because he can't afford his parents to ask him if something goes wrong with me. I mean come on, it's a deal between me and him, so yeah, he has to make sure that he sticks to that deal and in order to do that, I have to be in a healthy state right?"

Sakura smiled in satisfaction. It was so twisted and a part of her wanted to believe what she just said, the other didn't.

"Whatever Sakura. I'm not having this with you anymore. It's your choice to believe me or not. But I know what I know, and apparently you don't." Tenten uttered.

"Look, can we just, drop this and continue our breakfast?"

She had no mood to think about it anymore.

"Fine, sorry." Tenten muttered.

"Hey, what do you say we go look around after this? Maybe go shopping perhaps?" Sakura said trying to make the situation better.

That lit Tenten's face up.

"Yes please! Since the boys are busy with their own things, I think we can have our own girl shopping time." She laughed.

"Deal." Sakura smiled at the thought of her best friend getting excited by the idea of shopping.

**xxxxx**

**Okay, so I guess that's it for now. I'll be continuing from time to time, I promise! (:**

**I hope this chapter was good for all. Thanks for the ideas from my reviewers.**

**Please review alright? Thank you! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thanks a lot for the feedbacks from the last chapter. I just realized it got kinda boring -.-**

**Pfft, sorry! I think that's what happens when you abandon your story just like that. Again, I apologize. I hope this chapter will cover up for it though. **

**Please, please, review! Because I seriously need some responses and views to the way this story turns out. To every reviewers out there, really, I appreciate all of you!**

**Thanks and enjoy! (:**

**xxxxx**

The surrounding air was intense, Sakura could tell. Heck, if there was anybody else present besides the two of them, everyone would be able to tell that the atmosphere was pretty intense. They were in his room, if you'd call it that since it's humongous but she didn't care since she was irritated.

Sakura wasn't really sure what was going on, but one thing for sure, she was pissed.

More pissed than you could have ever imagined.

And there is only one person in this world that would make that possible. The one who was so famous for the way he acts, for the way he _would react_; everything about him was just….not human.

'_This guy is insane.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

She was yelling all sorts of things about how easily he could make her mad, how he would make every single damn thing in her life go wrong, how in some ways, he always had a control over her life. She was even starting to doubt herself for getting into this ridiculous agreement just to save her restaurant.

But she knew how important that restaurant meant for her, how her parents would do anything they can to treasure it; in every ways possible.

"You have no right to do this, Sasuke." Sakura spat out. "What? So you're rich and all that, but I don't remember _selling myself_ to you. You have to remind yourself that the only part of me that agreed to this was only for one reason. The only **one** reason that ever existed that I put up with _your shit_ everyday!" She was mad, alright.

Then the look that Sakura received from the man who stood straight in front of her was shocking. Is this for real? Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

Sasuke. _The Uchiha Sasuke_, actually looked….hurt.

That reaction made her stop. She realized that ever since she started yelling, he didn't give any response. Except the one that she just received. But not giving any response wasn't really all shocking, since, oh well; Sasuke was also famous for his distant behavior. His behavior that drives Sakura crazy, since Sasuke would usually just either grunt or glare or smirk or doing all at the same time.

But _this reaction_? This hurt look he has on his face, didn't feel right. Sakura even thought that she was brought into another dimension to actually have a chance to experience such a thing.

"…S-Sasuke?" Sakura asked in shock.

He just stood there, motionless, like he was the perfect doll except for the fact that he was breathing and even with such an expression on his face, he still looked _beautiful_. Amazingly and indescribably beautiful.

For a moment there Sakura actually had a little red flush on her face. It was unexpected, but every person, be it a man or a woman, would be astounded over God's creation for being so gorgeous. She shook the thought off her head and continued staring at him.

"You know, this isn't you. So just be that jerk you always were and stop this pretense as if what I'd just said actually hurt you." Sakura's anger was lessening, but her voice still sounded stern.

She needed to make it clear to him that she didn't like the way he acts and for the damn thing that he does. She has the right to do whatever she wants in her life and he was just this pain-in-the-ass that she has to put up everyday.

Of course, if you look at it on another perspective, it wasn't all that bad. She had gotten all the things that she had never imagined to have ever gotten in her life, such as wearing expensive clothes, or showered in luxurious accessories or spending her time with her best friend on a private island.

It was because of her status. Being Sasuke's fiancé.

But a status would only stay as a status. Nothing ever happened between the two.

Until…that instant.

It was like she didn't even noticed he was not as far as he was before and there were only few inches left that separated the two.

She gasped. How did he move so fast?

The expression he had on was priceless. He still didn't say a word; but just kept quiet the whole time.

"What, idiot?" Sakura said after a short silence. She wasn't really used to the closeness they had. The red flush that was gone a few minutes ago appeared again. She tried her best not to stutter as her heart suddenly beat faster.

He was crossing his arms, like nothing had ever happened. Like she just didn't call him and idiot and yelled (insulted) at him for being the jerk he was. He was just, his usual self.

In an instant, Sakura felt both his hands cupping her face, so gentle that she couldn't keep her breathing right. The red flush that was already present goes into a deeper colour from his sudden movement.

Slowly, he leaned in and Sakura was clueless.

He was brushing his lips against hers. A movement so bold, that Sakura stood stiff with her eyes wide open.

'_What? What is going on?'_

It lasted for a while and Sakura couldn't help, and she wondered if anybody ever could, resist this moment. She hesitated at first, then closed her eyes and unintentionally kissed back.

She could feel that he was smirking. She didn't like that.

So she pressed herself closer and she smiled. She didn't like the idea that he still thinks he could control her. The kiss was soft and amazing, yet there was something that she felt she couldn't explain. Something that deep down, she didn't want it to be over.

It stayed that way for a while then she slowly stopped as she needed to catch her breath.

She opened up her eyes.

Did what she thinks just happened really happened?

Sakura bit her lip and crossed her arms.

"Sasuke, if you think that you could play just as you will you're wrong. I **am not** your toy." Sakura wanted to make her point clear.

He smirked his famous smirk, showing a glint of perfect teeth lined up behind.

The distance between the two was really close.

"Just so we are clear, I never took you as a toy. No, Sakura." He spoke with a little arrogance. "You were never a toy. You are just simply…." He paused for a short while. "Mine."

The way he said it made Sakura gasped. _His voice_. His deep, velvety voice that was just so mind-blowing to hear stunned Sakura even more.

"Do you need me to prove that to you?"

The emerald eyes opened wide in disbelief and it was only just the beginning. Was this his way to captivate a woman's heart? She wasn't sure. Was he serious? Or was this just his little tricks he has up in his sleeves to make girls swoon over him? It wasn't that hard, Sakura thought, since he possessed such a character and gifted with such an attractive face and not to mention being a genius.

Sakura doubted if there were any girls on earth that _**would not**_ swoon over him.

But she was just a little different. Yeah, maybe the whole deal was to get his money for saving her precious restaurant but she wasn't the type of girl that would fall for a guy like Sasuke so easily. She didn't want to be one of those girls that sell their body to men for the slightest pleasure for themselves.

Sakura was battling with herself. A part of her wanted to believe that what Sasuke said may be true. But then again, with that cold nature of his, she would have never guessed it. She knew that the kiss they shared before actually meant something.

"I'll take that as a yes." Since Sakura was so busy getting her head straight about what was going on, she was taken aback, yet again by Sasuke.

This time, his kiss was a little rough. He slipped one of his hands behind her ear and kissed deeper. He pushed her closer. It actually felt to her that this kiss was a little possessive. Like he wanted to make sure that he gets his point and that she indeed, was his.

Sakura couldn't fight the urge to response. Her body that was originally stiff from all the shock she received now loosened up a bit and she places her right hand on his shoulder and the other behind. She desired that they stayed like this and hoped that the time was frozen. And she could tell, by the way he was caressing her face, he wanted the same too.

Then suddenly, they were interrupted by a familiar sound. Something that Sakura felt was inconvenient by now. She liked how he does the way he does it. She wanted it to last.

That annoying sound seemed to be getting louder and louder and she had no choice, but to open up her eyes.

That was it. Everything was gone. The surrounding that she thought she was in was gone.

The room they were in was gone.

And more importantly, Sasuke was gone.

She then realized that it was only….just a dream.

A part of her was in reality, disappointed.

She let out a soft sigh. She didn't expect that. The thought, the dream, made her blushed.

"Oh damn." She spoke aloud. It was actually her alarm ringing.

As much as she hated to admit it, that dream, she wanted it. She wanted it to actually be real…and not just a dream.

She was in a sitting position in her pajamas and she stared at the view in front of her. She was still in her hotel room. It was still early, but she sees the sun slowly rising from the horizon. It was an incredible sight and only one moment could make it better.

She shook her head in hope to get the thought off her mind. She stood up and pulled her arms up from the stiffness she felt. She took a towel and while on her way to the bathroom, she only had one person to blame.

"Tenten, this is all your fault for getting these stupid thoughts into my head." She mumbled with a little frustration.

**xxxxx**

After more shopping trips that took place, all was because Tenten had nothing else to do and keep whining about Neji being busy with other stuffs, both Sakura and Tenten sat at a café to relax.

"Remind me to think twice the next time you're asking me to go out shopping with you." Sakura said, catching her breath.

"Huh? Why?" Tenten asked, being oblivious to the clear answer.

"Because you, my friend, is a monster when it comes to shopping!" Sakura said. "I don't know how you do it. I am actually exhausted from all that shopping."

Tenten realized that what Sakura mentioned was right. Sakura wasn't really the type that'd go crazy about shopping, unless she really needed something like new shoes, and Sakura doesn't get tired easily since she's used to working late nights as a chef.

"Sorry Sakura."Tenten laughed a little. It's just that sometimes she gets so bored, her only thought was one. _Shopping._

And since Neji wasn't there to accompany her, (since Neji is always patient and can yet unbelievably stay with her for hours with only shopping), Sakura was her victim.

"But hey, at least I'm not as bad as Ino." Tenten giggled again. And that gave the same response to Sakura.

Tenten was right, Sakura thought. If Tenten can be a monster, Ino would be…..

It was just needless to say. Everyone knew Ino's nature.

After a few drinks and some cakes, the two decided to head back for the hotel.

Their expenses; shoes, clothes and everything that was bought, was under the care of both Neji and Sasuke. Neither needed to worry about how and where to get certain things, since they always will have a driver when they need to.

Sakura and Tenten weren't really comfortable with it at first, since they are accustomed to paying everything by themselves. But Neji insisted, because Sasuke wasn't the type to care in the first place, and asked the girls to enjoy themselves with no worries in their minds.

"Neji's really nice. You're pretty lucky, Tenten." Sakura said from the thoughts that have been playing in her head. The two girls had just entered their limo and were heading back to the hotel.

"I know." Tenten smiled, being grateful. "But why did you bring that up all of a sudden?"

Sakura smiled.

"I don't know." She giggled. "I guess, I just wanted to say it since he's such a gentleman; unlike someone I know." She spoke and made a hint of repulsion at the end.

Tenten expressed amusement at that. "Are things still so cold between the two of you?"

"Do I really need to say anything to that?" Sakura raised one of her eyebrows as a sign of sarcasm.

"Don't worry." Tenten said, somehow with a comforting tone. "Things will eventually fall into place, when the least you expect it to."

Sakura didn't really understand what Tenten was trying to say, but she let it pass and not let it bother her since she was exhausted and unknowingly, she fell asleep.

**xxxxx**

**A few weeks later.**

Sakura's cell phone rang with a familiar ringtone.

That ringtone was different from any other contacts that she had. She knew she had to differentiate it from anybody else, since she didn't want to get caught off guard when he calls.

Sakura was enjoying her weekend at her home, trying out with new recipes she could use when she gets her restaurant up and running and was disturbed by what she would say, "idiotic moron" when he called.

It was always the weekends that he had to go and annoy the hell out of her.

"Give me a break, will you? It's the freaking weekend for god's sake. What do you want?" Those were the words she first spoke out as soon as she picked up her phone.

"Wow. Is it just me or someone's having some little hormone problems in there? What, did your time of the month finally came and made you crankier than you already are?" The voice came.

Yep, he has his ways to get back to her. This always happens when they are together. And they weren't even face to face. Even on the phone, they would sound like mortal enemies.

"Just get to the point, will you?"

Sakura didn't want to sound furious, but she guessed it was already too late after that comment he gave.

"My friends." He spoke with clarity. "They wanted to make a little gathering since it's been a while since we last met. And since they didn't have the chance to meet up with you the last time, they want to now."

'Uggh.' She saw that coming. What other reason would he call her for?

"Fine. What time?" she said, not wanting to spend more time on the phone with the person that'd spend hid lifetime getting on her nerves.

"Tonight. It's just a little gathering between friends, so no need to dress up like a princess. Oh and it'll be outside. So be ready with something warm if you don't wanna catch a cold."

With that, Sasuke hung up.

Sakura was a little surprised about the last comment her made. She didn't think he would even care to be saying something like that.

She didn't bother. As long as she doesn't have to pretend around his parents, that was fine with her.

And when he mentioned 'friends', she guessed that Neji would have a very high chance of being there.

At least, she thought, Tenten would be there with her.

**xxxxx**

"Okay so let's get to point here. What we'll do will somehow go against some people's will." The guy that goes by the name Kiba said aloud so that everybody could hear.

They were at a park, a gigantic one if Sakura might add. And it was all to themselves for the night.

'_These damn rich guys.' _

She wasn't sure why they picked a park for the night, but she couldn't deny the fact that it was beautiful. And then she got to know that one of Sasuke's friends actually owned it.

Her mind trailed off of the many other possibilities what these guys are capable of doing.

Being Sasuke's friends, observably means that they have to be of high-level. Rich, smart and ridiculously handsome was part of the package.

She was introduced to many others that she hadn't seen before. One was known as Kiba, who was speaking just now. The others include a guy that seemed to have no interest whatsoever in this whole gathering just by the look on his face, who was called as Shikamaru, some dude who covers up a part of his face with that hoody he was wearing and may be a little timid called as Shino, and the last one who somehow managed to attract Sakura's attention with that character and his gentle eyes called as Gaara.

One thing for sure that came out of all these new people she just met; they were these striking and good-looking creatures that she never knew existed, until now.

When she was introduced, Gaara held a look that made Sakura blushed and without warning kissed her hand as a gesture of it's-really-nice-meeting-you.

Neji and Tenten, of course were there and they were together (obviously) hand in hand.

Now back to where it was. Kiba was saying something about some not willing to take part? What was he talking about?

"We'll play this simple. You know, bring back memories." He smiled giving a playful look.

"Let's play hide and seek." He continued.

Sakura was astonished. _'Was this guy serious?'_

But that didn't stop her from thinking that it might actually be fun.

She smiled but not predicting what might actually come out of Kiba's mouth next.

"But-" Kiba wasn't finished yet. "Let's make it fun, shall we? The seeker, which is me for now, who finds the girls first, will have the permission to kiss them."

Sakura's mouth opened wide.

The many different kinds of reactions were seen. Sasuke grunted as he always would. Gaara just smiled that amazing smile of his. Shikamaru was bored. Tenten was, a little shock. Neji got a little protective, and Shino? Well Sakura couldn't really tell.

By Kiba's expression, he wasn't kidding alright.

Oh it is _**so**_ going to be fun.

**xxxxx**

**What do you guys think? **

**This chapter got a little longer than I expected it to be. I guess I was a little carried away. Haha.**

**I really really really hope it didn't turn out boring though! **

**As I promised, I'll be updating regularly now and I wanna know what you guys think! **

**So please, pretty please review!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had fun writing it. (:**


End file.
